<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knotting Luna by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042734">Knotting Luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Graphic Description, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Werewolf Cock, Yknow when the dick is too long, belly distension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood is trapped down in the Malfoy Manor dungeons.  Fenrir Greyback was only supposed to scare her, but the full moon is so close.  It does wonders for his anatomy.  And it’s always hard to stop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenrir Greyback/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knotting Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please heed the tags! This contains graphic sexual assault!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr Lovegood is being uncooperative.”  </p><p>Lucius lingered in the doorway smelling nervous, tapping his cane on the Malfoy Manor marble underfoot.  Fenrir <em> loved </em>it when they came to him nervous.  Meant there was a job to be done, and they were too weak to do it.  It meant there would be blood.</p><p>“Does he need a little persuasion?” Fenrir wet his lips, turning to him.  He paced around the dining table and stood eye to eye with him.</p><p>Shouting echoed up the hall from the drawing room. Lucius opened his mouth, then closed it a moment.  </p><p>This ought to be good.  </p><p>“His daughter is down in the dungeons.”</p><p><em> Oh</em>.</p><p>“Daughter?” The room suddenly flickered a little lighter; his pupils swooped wide. “How young?”</p><p>“She needs to be motivating to Mr Lovegood, Greyback.” Lucius’ voice was cold. “Rather than dead.  Or you will be answering to the Dark Lord himself.”</p><p>“I don’t see the problem.” Fenrir felt the muscles in his belly twitch in anticipation. </p><p>“We are two days away from a full moon, I understand.” </p><p>Ah, yes.  Lucius’ poor wife had found the last girl he left in the dungeons and had refused his company since.  The full moon did wonders for his anatomy; not so much for the girl’s.  She was a small little thing, and there was never enough room for him inside.  Lucius’ wife lost her stomach.</p><p>“So just a little fear, then.” He smiled with sharpened teeth.  “What’s the problem, Lucius?”</p><p> “If she dies, I rather think it will be the end of you here.” His mouth hardened, and for a moment, silence lingered in the dining room.  Then more protests carried down the hall, and Lucius‘ knuckles around his cane paled.   “She is in the dungeon below the drawing room.”   </p><p>Fenrir smirked.  <em> Perfect</em>. </p><p>Any noise should carry through the floors.</p><hr/><p>Down in the dripping dungeon, as he stalked through the dark, he huffed deep.  </p><p><em> This one </em>was something fresh and tender.  Like the fleshy petals of a flower that bruised under the hand, or very young children before he turned them.  And, remarkably, without the faintest hint of fear. He found her cross-legged in the far cell - a blonde girl vacantly staring at the floor.</p><p>Muscles deep in his belly clenched.</p><p>“Know where you are, girl?”</p><p>She stood, pushing her wispy silver hair from her face and squinting gently at him through the bars. Barely up to his chest.  He licked his lips. Oh yes.  A fine boned, small little creature.  He loved how ones like her trembled. </p><p>“I think so,” she said.  </p><p>Perhaps she was dim-witted for her age, Fenrir thought as he stepped through the cell door.  The naivete in her voice, in her smell, was so fresh.  Straight from the vine, ready to burst in the mouth. He liked to turn children, yes, but this one was fertile. It wouldn’t kill her. That was his only boundary.</p><p>Muffled shouting sounded up above them.  She wasn’t following the noises - instead, she looked down at the claw marks along the floor of her cell.</p><p>“They must have wanted to get out very badly,” she said softly.  </p><p>He closed the cell door behind him.  “Oh yes.  She did.”  He approached her slowly, like a bird about to take flight, then grasped her chin and brought her eyes to his.  She had an expression of curiosity.  “Do you have any wits about you, girl?”</p><p>“The Sorting hat thought so.  She put me in Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“‘She’?” He ran the pads of his fingers down her neck. The bouncing pulse was slow and steady. He was going to see the full spectrum of fear when he started, and it made his mouth swallow. </p><p>“The hat always seemed like a ‘she’.  I’ve never seen a hat that seemed masculine.”</p><p>The heaviness in his pants shoved against his trousers.  Predatory anticipation tasted like metal on his tongue, and he realised this would be difficult - would go against all of this instincts.  He would need to be careful or he would pump home and then-</p><p>Well, he’d be in trouble.</p><p>With wandless magic, he strung her up from the wall hook by her wrists, and she hung long and taut like a butchered lamb.  She squeaked.  “This <em> hurts.</em>” She fluttered her hanging feet.  “I won’t be able to stay up here long, I imagine.”</p><p>“It’s for your own good, girl.”  His thickness would hurt, yes - this close to the moon, he was as thick as her forearm when fully unsheathed - but it was his length that kills, especially the little ones.  And this one was small; nipples still like a girl’s, body waifish and whip-like. Barely any room to carry a pregnancy.  He felt his heart rate start to pick up, felt the urgent, possessive instinct to <em> take</em>.  His buckle clinked below his hands, and when he shoved his trousers down, she looked firmly at the ceiling.   </p><p>“Have you seen a man undressed before?”</p><p>She scowled.  “It’s an unusual place to get undressed.  I would prefer you didn’t.” </p><p>He reached down and thumbed his head.  Fuck.  The full moon was too close.  He was already tapered at the tip, and he felt the sliding, fat length that was starting to unsheath in his hand. If she was needed alive, he was going to have to reign in the hungry frisson that screamed at him to <em> knot.</em>  It’d kill her now. </p><p>“Take a look.  Aren’t you curious?”</p><p>“No, thank you.” She closed her eyes when he paced up towards her.  He banished her clothes, and a flush crept down her chest. <em> Merlin. </em></p><p>There was another shout upstairs, and this time, she glanced up.  Her smell - her heart rate - was beginning to pick up.  </p><p>“Aren’t you going to ask what I want?” He stepped up flush against her stomach, warm skin pressed up against his chest, his throbbing length between their bodies. Oh, yes.  <em> Warmth. </em> She was going to be hot and slippery.  His cock heaved against her with a twitch and she squirmed.   “Or ask me to stop?”</p><p>She swallowed.  “I imagine you won’t listen.”</p><p>His tongue flicked out across his lips, and he pulled back, slotting his cock between her tight thighs. “Has a man been here before, girl?”  He slid forward, felt her jerk away.  He doubted it.  “A bit different for a werewolf too close to the moon.”</p><p>Whispering a spell, he stroked his wand down her taut belly. She jolted, little feet swinging.  “Ouch-! What was that?”</p><p>“A little help for your body,” he said.</p><p>Her eyes shone as her knees squirmed together. “<em>Ouch</em>.  It doesn’t feel good.”</p><p>“No?”  He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her hanging body back and forth, sliding between the soft lips between her legs and felt the beginnings of slipperiness being forcibly cramped out of her.  Forcing heat and ovulation. </p><p>“Ah-!” She cried out tearfully, trying to pull her knees close. He shoved them apart on the wall and settled up close to her.  </p><p>He slid along her slick folds, and heard moist smacking when he flicked the tapered tip up to her entrance.  A virgin. It never made a difference to him.  What was the splitting of a little membrane at their openings, compared to the desperation of a body gripping him for dear life?</p><p>Fenrir leaned forward, nipping her ear.  “Just a pinch, girl.”</p><p>He speared in slowly. She snapped open on him with a flinch and widened eyes, flesh springing apart to slide along him in raw, bloody stripes.  </p><p>Oh, <em> fuck yes</em>.  </p><p>The stench of fear and blood simply teased him; let him know what thundered through her veins. He jerked up into her, seeking <em> more</em>, but she was barely able to take half his length even as he drove up against her end, and the rest of his cock felt bare outside of her - cold, hungry to plunge <em> in </em> and be buried.  </p><p>He jabbed into her as she whimpered.  He could do this, he told himself - could flood this tiny, twitching slit.  Fertile and small.  <em> Intact </em>. </p><p>“So quiet, girl,” he puffed into her silver hair.  God, the thighs bouncing gently against his hips drove him mad.  But he wanted to crush her <em> flat </em> and find new places inside her. “Don’t you want to cry?” He shoved hard into her, felt her cervix. It was a seal that rubbed the head of him, a little challenge that begged him to drive forward. That felt best when split apart, sliding along him. “Won’t you call out for your father?”</p><p>“Stop- <em> stop</em>,” she whispered tearfully.</p><p>He thrust back and forth, feeling the trembling of stress right around him.  The smell of sex - <em> good </em> sex, tinged with blood and fear - slipped along his cock, but it simply teased him.  “So quiet. So strong for your father.”  </p><p>Fuck.  His balls were tight and his hips were trying to knife through her.  He was going to kill her - going to snap up and <em> up </em> till she tore open for him. </p><p>But that was always the best, wasn’t it? When they wriggled and screamed, and he finally <em> fit</em>?</p><p>The Dark Lord would kill him.  Fuck.</p><p>He slipped out, breathless and flexing his cock angrily in the cold dungeon air for a moment to gather his thoughts.  The girl was trembling in shock, wordless except for shallow breathing.  He was glossy and slick where he’d skewered into her, but still clean down at the base. He huffed, bringing his hand along his blood-striped length and up to his lips.</p><p>Saliva flood his mouth.  No.  He <em> needed </em> this.  Upstairs would have heard nothing, too. </p><p>He pulled out his wand and cast another spell, one that emptied and slickened her insides, and it ripped her attention out from silent shock - she started kicking out in earnest.  </p><p>Cramps of a different kind.</p><p>He levitated her over to the ceiling hook and flipped her body around, showing a pert, trembling arse, with her silver hair tumbling down her back.   Cupping each cheek, he felt her muscles ripple in fear, and pulled them aside gently.  He barely heard her quivering whimpers through the roar of lust in his ear.</p><p>He couldn’t breed here, Fenrir thought as he licked his sharp teeth.  But he needed tight, gripping heat around himself.</p><p>He guided himself and slipped the tapered head to her tight entrance.  The panic in her had risen to a crescendo, and her hanging body jerked suddenly, the muscles of her back seizing. “Stop, please,” she squealed, “I don’t - I don’t want this.”</p><p>He pressed in, feeling the ripple of her as she clamped down around his head.  “Yes,” he hissed between sharp teeth, and he dropped his face down to kiss the top of her head.  “Oh, you’re so good, aren’t you?”  He pulled the tip in and out, in and out, feeling herself desperately squeeze to keep him away.  “That’s right.” He wormed some of his length in.  “Sparing Daddy’s feelings?”  </p><p>Merlin.  Her tight clamping that slid up his length was like a vice, but the inside of her - as he wedged himself in, and in, and <em> in</em>- was searing hot and pillowing around him softly.  </p><p>“That hurts,” she keened miserably. </p><p>He felt her galloping heartbeat in the vice grip throbbing around him and muscles in his guts heaved.  He pressed further in, until she was trembling nearly against where his knot lay in waiting. Her hair tickled his chest. </p><p>“Oh, so <em> warm</em>.  You’re a tight little socket.” He rocked back and forward, breathless.  “Fit perfectly.” He dropped his head down to heave in the scent of terror, but over her shoulder he saw-</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>She followed his gaze and let out a stuttering gasp of terror.  </p><p>The bulge of his cock pressed out below her navel, protruding like a fist. She started panting in fear and the little rise and fall of her belly slid along the head of his cock. His pupils blew wide. </p><p>“Tight little sleeve,” he panted, rocking as the bulge slipped up and down.  He felt her clamping warmth struggling at his base, and when he pressed deep, almost to his fattening knot, her jerks and squirming muscles pressed back against his cock.</p><p>Fuck. A scalding hot, writhing little socket, <em> yes</em>. </p><p>His knot started to swell at his base and bounce up against her as he speared in, and she cried out in keening yelps, trying to clench her buttocks closed.  Her entrance was clinging so tight to him he felt slickness rolling along the edges of her hole as it clamped to keep him out.  </p><p>He cupped the bulge of her distended belly and rolled against it in quick stabs.</p><p>Get <em> in.</em>  Drive <em> home.</em></p><p>His knot began to bounce hard against her resistance, demanding slick admission. </p><p>“Open up, little one,” he growled in her ear.  “I know you can. Make you <em> scream.</em>”</p><p>He slipped his hand down to massage her clit.  She twitched around his cock, and he bounced against her tight opening as he gently massaged circles.</p><p>“No-,” she yelped with urgency.  “No, please stop-!”</p><p>She writhed, her scalding insides squirming around his cock as he felt her try to thrash in desperation.  He battered against her, knot striking against her once, twice, three times as he  stroked her urgently. </p><p>“Open, girl. <em>Open.”</em> </p><p>Open or you <em> split </em>open on me. </p><p>She yelped and yanked her knees up close to her belly as her body climaxed, fluttering in short bursts around him. </p><p>The fat beginning of his knot slipped in past her twitching hole. The wet vice swallowing his knot threw him over the edge - a hoarse cry was torn from him, and his knot blew wide behind her pelvic bone, stretching her so tight he felt her pulse throbbing around his cock.  </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>He rocked in stuttering jabs, bucking his cock up behind her navel, and his cock spurted deep against her belly.</p><p><em> Merlin.</em> </p><p>True understanding was to <em> fit </em>. </p><p>He roared over her head and faintly felt her hyperventilating under his hands.  His squirting seed flooded her, and her slippery insides were gently cramping along his length like lovely strokes, and he couldn’t help huffing down into her hair, stroking posessively at the bulge in her belly.</p><p>She wept so prettily.</p><p>She gulped down heaving gasps, the trembling around him feeling tender and twitching.  When he tried tugging the knot from her tight warmth, she cried out.</p><p>It was <em> perfection.</em></p><p>“Tight little witch,” he panted into her ear.</p><p>He tugged the knot back, and it pulled her hanging body with it.  She started sobbing, crying out in wails, and chairs upstairs scraped back in the drawing room.  Shouting and footsteps stormed through the manor.  He didn’t care; they could find him.  </p><p>He stroked her belly gently as she gasped between sobs.  Breeding her would have to wait. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ho ho ho </p>
<p>Based on a recurring dream I CANT get out of my head</p>
<p>If u want a filthy followup✨leave✨ur✨prompts✨below✨</p>
<p>Comments and kudos always appreciated x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>